The Game
by ellie-00
Summary: Harry and Hermione's unspoken game leads to some interesting situations. HHr, One-shot.


AN: I'm having insane writer's block for Forgotten Boundaries, and this idea also popped in my head as I was attempting to write a new chapter. This is for all the people that are waiting (I hope you all are still out there, because I love you!) and, well, it's certainly fluffy. Not "I love you" fluffy, but worthy of it's rating, I suppose.

If you think the rating should be upgraded, let me know. Hopefully I'm safe with the R, though.

**The Game**  
_by Ellie_

I don't understand how one day, me and him are friends, always there for eachother. 

And right now... well... something was definitely different. 

Obviously different. 

Because 'just friends' no longer justifies what we're doing to eachother at the moment. 

------- 

I'll bring you back to when this started. 

Of course, I'd much rather not relive the very beginning. I won't go into detail, but it involved a rather large fight between me and Ron... something about him not knowing how to be a gentleman, and something about me being a terrible friend. 

And coming from one of the only two friends I truly had, it hurt. 

Knowing I was on the verge of crying, Harry grabbed my hand and dragged me to his dormitory. 

Before I could even ask, he quickly said, "Ron won't come up, he's too busy fuming." He paused, as I felt tears well up in my eyes. "He's probably trying to convince everyone that he's right." 

"Oh," I muttered. The fight had occurred in the Common Room, but I had forgotten that other people were around us, watching the feud -- something about there being witnesses hurt even more. 

I couldn't imagine what they were saying about me, knowing one of my best friends thinks I'm terrible. 

"Hermione," Harry said quietly, patting his bed. I sat down next to him, and wiped a stray tear off my face. 

"Ron... he had no idea what he was talking about," he continued, "and it ddn't really occur to me until just now..." 

I paused. "What didn't occur to you?" My voice was quiet. 

And suddenly, he did something that shocked me, because he had never done it before. He turned to me quickly, and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me towards him. 

On instinct, I brought my arms around his waist, taking complete advantage of such a rare phsyical gesture. He was actually hugging me. I had always initiated hugs between us. 

"I'll never take our friendship for granted," he whispered. 

At the moment, a part of my mind was wondering if he was going to kiss me. I'm not quite sure why, but I didn't think about it too much. 

Instead of a kiss, something started. Sort of a game of silent touches. 

Because a "game" is the only way to write off me finding him the next morning in the common room, and wrapping my arms around his back to his stomach, and whispering "You're my best friend," into his ear. 

He had turned around and grinned, and the strangest feelings were building up inside of me. I gave him a quick smile, and we went off to breakfast. 

---

During lunch, I went to the library to study. 

I heard him whisper "hello" and I was glad he wasn't being too loud, because Madam Pince looked as though she was ready to hex anyone who so much as turned a crinkled page. 

So my squeak when I felt a pair of lips attack my ear was worthy of me being kicked out of the library. 

And I was not very happy about that fact. 

----- 

The next time I saw Harry, he grinned at me. 

He seemed to catch on to the game, and the ball was now in my court. 

I had to devise a plan. 

And the one I came up with was fantastic, in my own opinion. All it took was a clever sneak into his dormitory while he was at quidditch practice, and a well-placed "Accio cloak!" 

Imagine his surprise when an invisible figure caught him as he was about to follow the rest of the team indoors, and pressed him up against the wall. 

I waited until Ron, the last of the team, went completely inside before I took off the cloak. 

"Hermione, what are you-" 

And I quickly leaned in, feeling the heat radiating from his slightly sweaty self, and ran my tongue across his jawline, before I went to work on his neck, placing hard kisses on his bare skin, nipping at him... 

"Oh-" he muttered, before I quickly pulled away. Grabbing the cloak, my heart beating quickly, I ran back to our Common Room, and into my own dormitory. He couldn't get to me here. 

And now it was his turn. 

The anticipation made my heart race even faster and I couldn't help but smile, as I collapsed onto my bed. 

Something was definitely happening. 

--- 

I woke up in the middle of the night, and I wasn't able to get back to sleep. 

I grabbed a few books of mine, and walked down to the Common Room, settling on a nice, comfy chair. 

I reminded myself that he must be asleep at the moment. 

Unless, of course, I forget that he is Harry. After all, Harry had an invisibility cloak and a nice, handy map. 

I should have known, because he suddenly showed himself, and grinned. 

He walked right up to me, leaned down, and pressed his lips hard against mine. 

I couldn't even move for a moment, I couldn't believe that this was happening, that Harry was _kissing me._

But it was over as soon as it happened, and he pulled back. "Good night," he said, as if everything between us was completely normal. 

My jaw was dropped as he left. 

--- 

You see, Harry is rather smart. But sometimes he'll do something silly; for instance, leave his cloak behind. 

And that cloak was the very item I needed to pull off my next move. 

Because who wouldn't believe that the next morning during breakfast that I was 'in the library'? 

No one would think to look for someone invisible underneath the Gryffindor table, right at Harry's feet. Yes, I quite enjoyed this idea of mine. 

My heart beating fast again, I ran my hand along his leg, and I felt him jump. 

"Harry, you alright?" I heard the familiar voice of Ron. I was still very angry at him, but I had to focus. He knew I was here now. 

And I felt him tense up as I ran my hand up his thigh, and used my other hand to separate his legs, so I had more room to do my work. 

"Yeah," he replied, a few seconds late. "I'm fine..." his voice sounded distant, and I could almost hear him swallow as I slowly undid his pants. 

"So, Harry, what do you think about the match against Slytherin today?" Ron was definitely excited. 

He had no idea how excited Harry was about to be... 

I reached my hand into his pants, and wrapped my hand around him. 

"I, uh-" 

"We're going to kill them, I know it... they don't stand a chance." 

"Yeah," Harry managed to sputter out, as I ran my hand up and down his length. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I had to convince myself that it was all part of the game... 

But the way he was reacting made my stomach turn over and I could not get it in my head that I was touching him here, doing something that we were both experiencing for the first time. 

My hand was stroking him faster and faster and I felt him try so hard not to buck up, his legs were shaking, and I heard his head land on the table. 

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron sounded concerned. "Should you go see Pomfrey?" 

"No," I heard his muffled voice say quickly. 

"Alright..." 

Quicker and quicker, he was tensing up more and more, and then... 

He came. 

Right there in the Great Hall, every student surrounding him, his head on the table. 

I fastened his pants again, ran my hand back down his leg, and with a feeling of amazing accomplishment, I found my way out. 

--- 

That night, I was in the Common Room again, all alone. 

And I heard footsteps walk down the stairs, and in came the very person that I actually gave a handjob to earlier. 

I never thought that this sort of thing would happen. 

But he just looked at me, all traces of humor missing. 

"Hermione?" 

I met his eyes. 

"Yes?" 

He paused. 

"You win." 

And he walked over to me again, and did the same move as the night before, only this time, the kiss wasn't as rough, it was much more sweet. 

I was lucky that I was sitting on the couch this time, because he pushed me down and climbed right on top of me, pressing himself hard against me as he ran his tongue along my lips, and I instinctively opened my mouth. 

Our tongues met and suddenly the kiss turned from sweet to needy, as we battled and he pressed himself harder against me. His knee found it's way between my legs as he pressed it up against me, and suddenly I was rocking against him, our hips meeting the quick movements of our tongues against eachother. 

"Something's different," he said, pulling away for a moment. 

"Yeah," I replied, pulling his head back. I ran my hand down his back, grasping anything I could, trying to get him even closer. 

He ran his hand underneath my shirt, and I let out a small gasp as he started massaging my breast, still kissing me, still thrusting against me, and knowing we weren't ready to go any farther just yet, we eventually stopped. 

There were always going to be other nights. 

My mouth felt sore and he just looked down at me and smiled. 

"I definitely don't take you for granted." 

I grinned. 

This is about where you came in. No, 'just friends' just does not work for us anymore. 

**FIN**


End file.
